Holding stars
by Lefie
Summary: Connie masters has been pulled into the world she loved as a child... A book. will she help them or stand on the side? Read and find out OC/?HP 1st book


**Author: This came to me in a dream...... HAhahahah anyway *sighs* I decided to starte another story to keep from not dispearing, and practive my writing **

**REviewing: I only take helpful flames not one word insults**

**Dislaimer: I do not own JK rowling characters only connie and ling as of now lol **

**Enjoy~~~!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The sky was blue twinkled with the shine from the cars below. The London streets where filled with people walking back from

work. Teenagers looking out for places to hang, young children gripped their mother's hands tightly to not get lost in the crush.

Connie stared out of her flats window, whistling to the music coming from her computers speakers. Connie Aries Masters, mostly

known as Arie to her family. Connie had moved to London to go to school, after her mother had all but chucked her unto the plain.

Connie sighed she sometimes missed her family but, she had to leave eventually. Bringing the camera that had been resting in her

hands to her eye she snapped a quick photo of performer across the street.

She smiled when she saw a business man drop his suit case. Getting up she walked to her computer desk. Turning the volume

down, she placed he camera on the desk and walked into the kitchen. 'What to eat? What to eat?' sighing she turned away from her

empty fridge grabbing her black jean jacket and keys. She closed the door behind her, she saw her neighbor Mister. "Hey, Mr. Ling

what's new today? Did get the new one piece manga yet? When are you going to be free to teach me some more moves?" He

laughed "Wow, slow down." He reached inside his side back pack and pulled out a manga. Connie rushed forward her eyes nearly

shinning at the prospect of reading it.

"I can't wait to find out if usopp gets accepted back into the nakama." Mr. Ling smiled at Connie; He had met her a year ago

when she helped him with the grocery one day. She was a complete contradiction, when she spoke people realized she was

outgoing and loud. On her on though you would assume she was a mean, antisocial and the glasses added the bookish feeling. He

was glad he had been allowed to get to know her. "Oh, Mr. Ling where are you in there?" "Hmm?" Ling realized he had been in deep

thought, smiling he shook his head "Where are you off to?"

Connie smiled" I was headed out to get something to eat and maybe see if the new 2nd edition harry potter book is out yet.""Ah,

I heard it was out, but I also heard, that the old pawn shop by that old Indian food restaurant had the entire 1st edition collection."

Connie's eyes widened "Really?" Yelling by Connie headed towards the pawn shop.

Connie sighed in satisfaction as she hugged the bag of books close to her chest. She had loved the story when she was a girl, but

her mother hadn't purchased the entire collection then. Connie had decided after hearing that Jk Rowling was releasing a new

edition of books filled with side notes. That she would purchase the entire 1st edition collection first. Taking her keys out of her

pocket she opened her door and entered.

Placing, the bag on the couch, adding her coat she walked back into the kitchen. She put the box of Indian food down and grabbed

a bowl from him cabinet and fork from the draw. Sitting at her computer she sat down moving the mouse she opened a file listed

'Reports for bulldog prof' Sighing Connie got started to finish her report on the French revolution.

It was 2:26 and Connie had just finished her report. Walking into the kitchen she sat her bowl on the counter. Groaning, she

stretched her shoulders hearing a crack she shuddered."Well guess its time for bed." She never notices the glow coming from the

bag on her couch.

* * *

Chapter 2

Connie was never a light sleeper. Her mother often said when sleeping Connie's brain had leaked out and left behind zombie but,

then she would fallow that up with a playful smack to the back of her head. So when Connie awoke she did the first thing that came

to mind…screamed. She was not at home; she was not in her room. She was fully clothed, lying in a forest. Sitting she looked around

'where was she?' closing her eyes the counted to ten. Still no change, pinching didn't work either "where am I?" Connie noticed her

school bag leaning against the lower half of tree to her left.

Walking over to it she jerked it open. Inside was her Camra, laptop with a full battery luckily she had brought the solar charger.

Her sister had become an earth saving health nut. Her mother had of course had to go shopping for Connie's laptop with her. What

else, there was her wallet and the one piece manga. Groaning she sat back on her heals, after thinking for awhile she decided to

just go ahead and walk and see where she ended up.

After walking around, Connie came to a break in the forest rushing towards the opening. Stopping abruptly She gasped,

standing before her was a grand castle. It had the whole shebang, with out the out of time look. She gulped; walking slowly up the

slow incline she hoped someone was there to help her. Looking around she no longer felt scared, she looked around with a smile it

was a gorgeous view. Walking inside she walked down the hallway looking for someone till she came to portrait. No, no way ...she

was not…was she?

Taking a swift look around the hall she cringed, silently she begged as she walked on "please, please let it not be what I think it is."

She heard voices coming from two large double doors, apprehensive she pushed the doors open. Sitting as happy you please was

the great Dumbledore and Severus snape last but not least Professor McGonagall. She would need a stung drink when the shock

blew over.

* * *

Chapter 3

Connie just stood there staring at the characters that had kindled her youth. "Umm …miss can we help you?" Connie jumped,

the voice belong to 'The' Dumbledore. She swallowed, gathering courage under her breath she muttered "Dream or not I'll work it

out ater." Smiling charmingly Connie lied "Hello my name is Connie Masters and I wanted to know if the opening was still available."

For a moment she thought it would not work. When Dumbledore's eyes blinked in recognition, she nearly dropped in happiness. "Ah,

that is great there still is an opening for DADA possession Ms. Masters."

Connie choked on her answer. 'DADA?' She was in deep, deep water, walking closer to the table she stopped in front of table. She

felt like an adolescent bad boy "I believe it would better if finish this discussion in my office." She nodded in agreement. Fallowing

him, Connie really hoped she could get help from him.

Once they had entered Dumbledore's office and had taken seats. "Now Ms. Masters I would like to know what it is you really

need."Connie looked up at him in weary amusement "Well you see I'm in some trouble, Yesterday I was living a normal life and this

world was nothing more than my favorite book. Then all of sudden I'm waking up inside a forest."

Dumbledore just stared at her in that all knowing wizard way. "Well, Ms. Masters I believe you will return when what ever you

have to do is finished." "What could I possibly need to do here?" "I am not aware; in the meantime I will give you a possession and

room to live in." Connie looked at him as if he was crazy "What possession?"

"Muggle studies of course, we have made it a requirement for all children to take the class 1st year and 2nd." Connie nodded to

this, when something came to her "when is harry potter coming to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle; Connie inwardly

cringed "Why this will be his first year." So long peaceful days, Connie sank in the chair.

* * *

**Yaay 3 chapters in one I hope to keep up this pace 3 chapters in one lol good night**


End file.
